


Maybe

by WinterHoney



Category: 1The9 (Band), 언더 나인틴 | Under Nineteen (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHoney/pseuds/WinterHoney
Summary: Sangmin asked Yongha to come over and just things can be different if maybe...





	Maybe

Sangmin couldn't help but think whether he took advantage of Yongha's vulnerability or Yongha's feelings the moment he kissed the latter on the cheeks. 

 

It wasn't too much per se, but Sangmin has his eyes on someone else and he's more than aware of Yongha's feelings. He didn't regret it though, it was just on the cheeks anyways and Yongha already opened up about liking someone from his college so he doesn't entirely like Sangmin as to on the level that he'll be deeply hurt after finding out Sangmin didn't really mean anything. 

 

Sangmin is a naturally clingy person. He's cling like a koala and he'll kiss anyone on the cheeks. It was natural for him but he had to stop for a minute and re-think whether he's playful antics is hurting anyone. 

 

It doesn't seem like Yongha minds tho. Yongha was tired from all the school activities and works he had to do. It came to the point that Sangmin can already feel the tiredness from the latter's text messages. Sangmin's house is near Yongha's university so he didn't think twice to tell Yongha to get his ass at his place and sleep. 

 

Yongha needed hugs he said and Sangmin gladly gave it and tucked the elder to bed. In a couple of seconds he was already sleeping softly. Sangmin busied himself with other things so he wouldn't have the temptation on watching Yongha sleep. He did a pretty good job at it. 

 

The younger was startled when the elder's phone rang. It was an alarm and Yongha stirred awake, not really wanting to end his sleep. Sangmin stared at him, face almost near and the younger received a soft pat. His heart warmed up, it was nice. He opened his arms and Yongha slowly crawls and hugged Sangmin.

 

It was a purely soft moment, they cuddled quite much. Even though it is a soft moment, Yongha still needs to go home and do his school work. By instinct Sangmin clung to Yongha and pouted, Yongha's cheeks are so close to Sangmin's lips and he just gotta. 

 

Sangmin didn't even think too much and whined a bit until Yongha gave in and leaned down making Sangmin's lip be in contact with his cheeks. 

 

It was really a soft hour. Yongha's heart skipped and Sangmin was very well satisfied he has gotten over his thoughts of kissing the elder, not that he's going to admit that. 

 

Maybe if he opens up to Yongha more, he could really fall for the elder.   
  
Just maybe. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally starting my Under Nineteen fan fictions after over thinking about how I should start. 
> 
> Please look out for my future works.


End file.
